The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine, such as a gas turbine.
A gas turbine is designed to operate at a peak load or base load. The turbine has a compressor, to take in a fluid and compress the fluid, a combustion section to combust a fuel to heat the fluid, and a turbine section to generate power with the heated fluid. When the turbine operates at peak load, the turbine operates at a predetermined combustion level to drive a turbine section. However, when the turbine is operated off-peak, or at part-load, the efficiency of the turbine decreases.